


Coward

by ZpanSven



Series: World of Warcraft ficlets [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A young Novice, Gen, deals with a different sort of fear, scared of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maj is a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



Maj is a coward.

She’s the first to admit it. And anyone who knew of her called her a timid mouse. Many of the superiors would dismiss it because of how small and how young she was, though others insisted she was getting old enough to grow up - there were young women who were already married at her age, after all.

Loud noises, fighting, anything that looked scary would have her scurrying for cover. Orcs, undead, Horde…they would have her so scared she’d drop over in a faint.

Lately though…. When Superior-Paladin Belseme would send her that unreadable look that sent that a shiver down her spine…that scared her a lot because she didn’t know what he was thinking.

She preferred when he yelled at her or pushed her around.

That look scared her on a level she didn’t understand.

She should tell, but she was afraid to.

Afraid because she knew that if she told her sister, they would probably just kill Zpan right there - her sister was insane and a mercenary who was not a loyal Alliance citizen.

Afraid because if she told Marguax, the Worgen-cursed warrior would kill Superior Paladin Belseme or die trying. The same was true of Riveka and Barthe and her Mage friend Lucek too… And Musei knew so much about constructing bombs that the mute engineer would have no problems.

And doing so would make them wanted murderers.

Would get them killed.

And she was so afraid of losing them.

Her greatest fear was being alone.


End file.
